The Officials
by LivenLifeUp
Summary: "What are you doing here?" "Put it this way, if I wasn't here, you would already be dead," "What are you saying?" "I'm saying I've saved your sorry ass more than once and you didn't even realise it," R&R during SOF. Better than looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new re-edited version of my fanfic Maximum Ride: The CPU. I changed the name and changed the story around a bit but kept the characters pretty much the same. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I woke up, cold sweat dripping off me, my heart racing. The same night-mare, from my past still haunts me. Even though it has been ten years since the events occurred. I sat up and slipped on my black combat boots that were and always were at the edge of my bed. I stretched and yawned in the dark room. I made my way over to the small bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and turned on the faint light. I squeezed my eyes shut from the sudden light but soon recovered. I ran the tap and splashed the cold water onto my face. I instantly felt better. I looked up and saw my tired reflection looking back at me. I still had my blood red hair, from a previous mission. I kind of liked the colour, so I kept it like this.

I went back into my bedroom and pulled off my combat boots and the sweats and 'Metallica' shirt that I slept in last night. I went over to my wardrobe and realised my skirt wasn't there. I turned around in a dimmed panic, and found it lying on the floor along with my school shirt, where I had dumped them last night after washing them over mid-term. I sighed and bent down to pick them up. I quickly got dressed and once again looked like JJ- average teenage girl who lives with her dad, Paul and brother Jerry. JJ obviously isn't a real name, its Jennifer Joy, but I'm good with JJ, Jerry is obviously Jeremiah and Paul is just Paul.

The school ruled asked students to wear their uniforms 'correctly', as in skirts below the knee, thick grey tights in Winter, white socks the rest of the year, sturdy, black polished flat shoes, white shirts tucked in and hair back out of the way for girls. But the students definition of 'correctly' is an entirely different story, skirts above the knee (but not in a slutty way) shirts tucked out, tin black tights all year round, pumps, and hair anywhere and everywhere. Boys were the very same, un-tucked shirts and ties hanging down. Not a jumper or blazer in sight, unless you want to be eating lunch off the cafeteria floor.

Once I was dressed I made my way out of my room and down the narrow hallway. I found Paul our 'father' in the kitchen on the phone. I walked quietly by him and dug the cereal and a bowl out of the cupboards. Paul is our adult accompanist for this mission, we needed an adult to get is into school, to pay bills, to order supplies and stuff like that. Paul is a well-built man in his mid-thirties. He has biceps the size of some peoples' faces. He's really cool in a sense that he lets us do what we like on a social point of view. I had an accompanist once who never let me leave the house unless on 'strict-government-business-only', it sucked.

Paul hung up his cell phone and got up to find himself something to eat. If it was any of my business he would have told me why he was on the phone first thing in the morning, I decided against asking him, he could always be waiting for Jerry to come in. We sat at the table eating our breakfast in silence, both of us thinking. Finally Jerry decided to grace us with his presence.

"Morning all," he said cheerily, showing no attempt to cover his Dublin accent. I smiled at how easy he found it to not care about the Officials.

"What if they have the place rigged? With microphones and stuff?" I asked, not bothering to cover my London accent. Rory looked into the bread pan, studied it for a moment.

"Ah now Becca, do you really think they'd be hiding all that fancy technology in our bread pan?" he asked me while placing his two slices of bread into the toaster. I shrugged.

"You two really think nothing of the Officials do you?" asked Paul, like I said; he is just Paul, a born and raised American, unlike Rory and me.

"Nada," declared Rory in a put on Spanish accent, still busy at the toaster. Once he had sat down Paul changed the atmosphere from light to dead serious.

"OK, I got a phone call before you were up, they're here. Arrived couple of weeks ago but they live the other side of town. They live with FBI agent Anne Walker," Paul paused for a moment; we all knew that Anne was trouble. "You don't get them out now, you wait, befriend them, let them earn your trust. Becca, the oldest girl, Maximum, will be in your class. I have arranged with the school for you to be her 'buddy' for the next week," our school had a 'buddy' system for all knew students which lasted a week. It was basically just a friend, to help the new kid settle in and have someone to sit beside at lunch times. "Rory, the two oldest boys, Fang and Iggy, will be in your class, you'll be Fang's buddy and you 'friend' Pete will be Iggy's," Pete was in Rory's class and followed me _everywhere_. Paul decided that he had simply developed a crush on me. But Rory would always add, "yeah him and every other guy," under his breath. Still Pete was a decent guy, and Rory thought he was pretty sound, basically cool in non-Irish terms. "You guys got it?" Paul stated finally and Rory and I nodded.

I got up and put my bowl in the sink and Rory did the same with his plate. I quickly ran and brushed my teeth, not forgetting my signature eye-liner. I headed towards the door and met Rory there. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. We were good to go. I grabbed my bag and opened the front door.

"Bye Dad," I called out behind me before leaving.

"See you guys later," Paul called back before Rory closed the door. It was warm outside, the sun shining. We walked briskly down our street. It was a busy street, full of kids and their parents. There was a bus stop up ahead which stopped at most of the streets in our town. We were one of the first stops, so we had to be there early.

There were a few other kids by the tree where the bus always stops. A couple of freshman's, Rory and I were the only sophomore's, and there was a senior that always sat in the corner of the bus reading his book, Liam I think his name was. We weren't waiting long for the bus to arrive and we climbed on. The bus driver, Nelly, was a friendly middle-aged man with spaced out front teeth and wearing a small cadet cap, as always.

"Hey Nelly," I greeted him with a smile, my perfected American accent abounding as if I had lived in the country all my life.

"Hello to you to, Rebecca," he greeted me with a smile and a tilt of his cap, as he had been doing for the last eighteen months. I sat near the back with Rory directly in front of me. The others sat down in their usual seats, the bus rattled on to the next stop and I plugged in my iPod. When we reached the other side of town, after many stops, six kids got onto the bus, six kids I had never seen on this bus before, six kids I know to be 'The Flock'. I lightly kicked Rory's seat and without turning around he lightly nodded, indicating that he saw them too. They sat at the front of the bus, all together. I didn't chance staring at them any longer so I diverted my gaze to outside the window.

Eventually after almost an hour on the loud bus, we made it to the school. Rory and I let The Flock get off first, and then followed slowly behind them. We walked into the front hall together but soon departed to our different groups of friends. I was greeted by a small bouncing girl, similar to JJ only with curly blond hair, not died blood red straight hair. She tackled me with a hug.

"JJ, I haven't heard from you, like, all mid-term!" she squealed and I hugged her back, laughing.

"Jessie, I called you last night," I reminded her. She dismissed my honesty with a wave of her hand.

"Oh honey, that was ages ago," she laughed. I laughed with her. Jessie would be one of my best friends that I have made at this school. She started out freshman year with me, and even though it was the start of my mission, I instantly bonded with her. We began to walk down the hall, to where our lockers were when a voice stopped us.

"JJ!" I heard Ms Ash's voice call out.

"See you later, Kay?" I told Jessie and she nodded and headed to her locker.

"Hey, Ms Ash, how was your mid-term?" I asked cheerily as I walked over to the stout, bubbly secretary for the school. She greeted me with a smile. She was, as Rory would put it "sound as a pound,"

"Hello, JJ. Very well Thank you, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment?" she asked with a genuine smile. I only found out recently, courtesy of Jessie, that whenever I met people they are instantly affected by my contagious good mood. This made me laugh at my friend's honesty.

"Sure," I told her and followed her to her office at the front of the main hall.

When we got there we walked in and I saw Rory standing awkwardly beside The Flock who had probably rejected Ms Ash's offer to sit on her comfortable couch. I stood beside Rory and gave him a smile. Ms Ash sat down at her low wooden desk that was scattered with different sheets of paper. She cleared some space for her pink clip-board that she carried everywhere. She joined her hands on top of her desk.

"Now JJ and Jerry you are going to the Buddies of three of our new students," she smiled, _I guess Pete declined or something._ I made my smile bigger, but not fake. "Max, this is JJ," she indicated to the tallest girl, who seemed to be reading me. I out-stretched my hand and she shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"Same here," she muttered in reply. Who wouldn't be embarrassed to have to do this on their first day?

"Oh excellent," Ms Ash exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Now off you two, girl-friends go to class and have fun!" she squealed and practically shoved us out of her office. Both Max and I stood in the empty hallway in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Max was tall and lean, with dirty blond curly hair. She had a pretty face, but wore a hard expression.

"So," I decided to break the silence "have you gotten your time-table yet?" I asked with a smile. She seemed in a kind of daze for a moment, as if not sure of what to so.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled digging it out of her bag "English first," she told me, returning my smile slightly.

"Cool, me too," I told her brightly "Your locker will be down here, beside mine. They always keep 'buddy' lockers beside one another." I explained while heading down the deserted hallway. I opened my locker and got out my English books. Max found her own locker, but couldn't open it. She continuously pushed and pulled on the lock, but it refused to open.

"Em, my locker isn't opening," she muttered to me, unsure of what to do. I closed my locker and before I could say anything Rory came around the corner.

"Hey, Terry, can you get Max's locker open please?" I asked him kindly. He smiled at Max and indicated with a nod of his head for his 'Buddies' to follow him over.

"No probs sis," he winked at me. I playfully punched his shoulder with a smile. I was fully aware of Fang, Max and Iggy watching us, obviously grasping that we weren't really related. I smiled at them as Rory, pushed the lock up and down, side to side, in an attempt to open the locker.

"You two are related?" asked Max curiously, pointing at us. I remembered the background story Paul had ran through with us.

"Yup, I know, he didn't inherit the looks. We live with our Dad up on Elm Street. We have different mothers though, which kinda explains the appearance differences," I smiled softly, rocking on my heels.

"Uh, there you go," declared Rory, who had actually managed to open the locker. Max thanked him and we said we'd see the guys at lunch. Max and I headed in the direction of the English room. I knew by the tension in the air between us all it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Better than the original I wrote? Tell me what you thought! I crave your reviews! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max and I got to the classroom door. I knocked the wooden door that was painted a weird shade of blue before walking in. I smiled at the English teacher, Ms Wilson. She was a small frail old woman, with tight lips and a constant scowl on her pale face. She was never one to smile, or be happy at all really. Her greyish blue hair was, as usual, in a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore the same style of clothing, long tartan knitted skirts and a blouse, today it was white.

She was writing something on the chalk board when we walked in. She turned to face us wearing her signature scowl, but lightened slightly when she saw my-self and Max. She was always nice to new students on the first day.

"Good morning Ms, sorry we're late, Max here was at administration," I explained to my English teacher while she was examining Max with her beady eyes staring through her small spectacles, which were balancing on her long nose. Max was obviously uncomfortable standing in front of the class, who were all no doubt either glaring or admiring her. Ms Wilson nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement to my statement.

"Well take a seat," Ms Wilson commanded us and a slightly flustered tone, waving her hand in the direction of two vacant seats at the front of the classroom, the two seats that were never occupied. "Welcome to Jefferson's Maxine," stated Ms Wilson once Max and I were seated. I immediately gave Max a side-wards glance.

"Actually, it's just Max," explained Max, trailing off slightly. One of the boys, Thomas no doubt, let out a low whistle. I don't think anyone has ever spoken to Ms Wilson like that before, this girl really has no idea how much of a bad ass that officially made her. Ms Wilson let out a huff of frustration and continued to write on the chalk board. That was Max's first and last chance with Ms Wilson, next time she won't get off that lightly.

The morning classes came and went, most students in our classes grasping that academically, Max is not very high, but in back-talk she is a pro. On a normal day, as in not her first day, she would have received at least three detentions. We've only been to four classes. Eventually lunch came, about time too. A girl can only let their neighbour cheat for so long. It had been a stressful morning. We walked into the cafeteria and joined the line for the food.

"So how are you finding Jefferson's so far?" I asked with a smile. Max didn't buy it though. The knowing look on her face was clear.

"It sucks, hard," she stated flatly. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her honesty. Everyone thinks it just nobody says it, except Max of course.

"You'll learn to love it," I attempted humour, Max laughed but not at my pun at my failed attempt to amuse her, I guess ironically it worked.

"Stick to the books, sis. Humour isn't your strong point," somebody said from behind me. I turned and saw Rory standing behind us in the line, smirking. Fang and Iggy were standing beside him, also waiting in the line. I rolled my eyes at his comment and picked an apple and a bottle of water as the line moved on. I didn't need any more, neither did Rory, he grabbed a pear and a bottle of water.

We have been trained to control our food intake to such a minimum that we would get sick if we ate more than what we plan to burn off that day. It is handy in the area that we never put on weight, but it took us years of starving ourselves for days to stuffing ourselves other days. It's a survival skill mostly and a handy one too.

Both Rory and I picked up on Max, Fang and Iggy taking two pieces of fruit, a sandwich, a desert and a bottle of water each.

"Hungry?" I asked casually, curious as to how she would cover up their abnormally fast metabolism which Rory and I obviously already know about.

"And you're not?" Iggy asked in disbelief as the five of us sat down at a free table. I gave Rory an uncertain glance and he scratched the back of his neck casually, indicating that he would explain later.

"Meh, not really," I said lightly ending the conversation as we tucked into our food.

"Is there a reason I got no invite to this party?" asked a familiar voice from behind me, I twisted slightly in my seat and saw Jessie walk up to our table. She was like me with the uniform situation; thin black tights, black pumps, blouse out no blazer and a short yet not slutty skirt, her curly blond hair hanging loosely just below her shoulders. She was wearing her glasses, she got the right type of lenses put into a pair of red Ray-Bands. She always looks amazing, even without make-up. I only ever see her without it when I watch her swim, she's captain of the swim team and hopes to go to the Olympics in a couple of years, and she easily could. She's the best in the school, even for a sophomore. She sat down beside me and smiled at the table.

"So JJ, gonna introduce me to your 'buddies'?" she smiled, nudging me slightly in the side. She is just as bubbly and chirpy as JJ.

"Yeah, everyone this is Jessie, Jessie this is Max, Nick and Jeff." I introduced Jessie, there were a few 'Hi's' muttered but nothing much really.

"Awesome, so are we all going to The Pier tonight?" Jessie asked the table brightly. They instantly looked confused and looked at one another in confusion. Rory looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're going," I said indicating to Rory and me, "The Pier is a nightclub in town that basically throws a teen disco at the start and end of every semester. It's awesome, really, they have all these flashing lights and they always get an epic DJ," I explained to Max.

"Especially the DJ they had before Spring break, God was he hot!" Jessie exclaimed. I just laughed at her naivety.

"Dude, he was like twenty six," I exclaimed, earning a smirk from Max and Rory.

"That didn't stop Lissa though," muttered Jessie, Rory laughed, he wasn't at the last disco he had some government work to do, we just said he was visiting his Mom's family.

"Are you serious, God that girls legs are open more often that my math book!" Rory declared, which was true.

Iggy high-fived him, saying "nice Brah," under his breath. So Iggy and Rory are getting on, that's a start anyways.

"So are you guys in?" pressed Jessie to Max, Fang and Iggy. Iggy seemed eager to go.

"Well, I'm in if you guys are," decided Iggy leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head, excluding himself from the rest of the conversation.

I looked at Max, who was looking at Fang. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. Almost like a stare-off. Max's expression was unreadable, and Fang had no expression at all. Max raised her eyebrows at Fang and he sat back defeated.

"Yeah, we're in," Max confirmed to me as Iggy and Rory hissed "yes" and high-fived one another.

"Great! Now all we need is Sam to go and tonight will be epic!" squealed Jessie, punching her fist in the air. Max and I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "So what are we wearing?" Jessie continued.

I hadn't really thought about my outfit that much.

"Same as last time, I guess? But with navy converse not like those heels you got me in last time! God I nearly died," I drabbled on. Last disco, Jessie and I wore matching dresses, which may seem weird but not when you're as close as Jessie and I, well as close as Jessie and JJ. The main reason Jessie and I, well, clicked was because Jessie was a transfer student from Texas **(sorry but it really fits with the character she will progress to be, totally cliché with who I think she looks like but oh well!) **and knew exactly what I was going through, well she thought she did. She's been at Jefferson's for almost a year before Rory and I came along, at that time Lissa was about to break her.

The dresses we wore were navy lace with a low back line and a golden zipper down the back. Last semester we wore heels, mine being navy ankle boots and Jessie's were red ankle boots. There was no way she was getting me into those again, converse this time round.

"Make sure to bring you curling iron, that way I can do both yours and Max's hair, I'm sticking with down," she continued the conversation that only Jessie and I knew was about.

"Same, but it always seems to go shorter with the curls…" I was just as bad as Jessie. Jessie opened her mouth as if to begin her reply but she was interrupted.

"Uh, Earth-to-girls," interjected Rory, I gave him an evil look, but only for a second because in a way he just saved me.

"So Max, what will you be wearing?" asked Jessie bubbly. Iggy coughed awkwardly, I suddenly felt sorry for Max and how uncomfortable she must suddenly feel. Max opened her mouth but nothing but stutters came out.

"I have it!" I declared, saving Max. "The skirt I wore at Christmas and the long, like, over top. You know the one that ties at the front?" I quizzed Jessie as her face lit up as soon as she realised what out-fit I was on about. It was pretty yet sexy but not slutty and perfect for covering up a pair of bulky wings. Nobody will even notice. Max gave me a thankful smile and I winked at her. Jessie really can be a handful if you're not used to her.

The bell rung, signalling five more minutes until class started again. Pretty much everyone at the table groaned at the thought of spending another two hours in the Hell-hole also known as school. We all got up from the table and made our way over to dump our trays. We met back at Max and my lockers before we all split for class.

"OK, so plan of action, Jerry, you and the boy can do whatever, but Max and JJ, you two are coming to my place so I can fix you up," she ordered, closing her locker then continued with her plan of action "you cannot forget your curling iron because I don't have one for obvious reasons," she flicked one of her golden locks over her shoulder and giggled like a little girl, revealing her pearly whites that seemed to sparkle. "Be at my place no later than six, any later and we'll be late for The Pier and probably won't get in. Same goes for you guys be at The Pier by seven, or you won't get in," Jessie ordered. Rory sighed.

"Trust me, I know the drill Jessie," he sighed and walked off with Fang and Iggy to their last three classes. Jessie had geography and a double biology, whereas Max and I had Spanish and a double history, fun. We said goodbye to Jessie and headed to our Spanish class. The walk was silent until something dawned on Max suddenly.

"Wait, how am I gonna get to Jessie's house?" she asked slightly frantic. I laughed a little at this.

"Don't sweat, Rory and I will get a life with our Dad to your house and then you and I will walk to Jessie's. She doesn't live that far away from you, only half a mile up the road," I gave Max a reassuring smile while telling her our plans for tonight. Max had a lot of social skills to work on. These sort of plans were usually just decided on mentally.

Max smiled at me, slightly bewildered though at when this was decided, but shrugged it off as we walked into the Spanish room.

**OK so can everyone please review this chapter? I have pictures of people and other things from my fanfictions on my blog. There is a link on my profile! **

**R&R because the more people who actually tell me they read this fanfiction the more motivitation I have to write faster C= **


End file.
